


Baby Names

by Cinnie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Babies!, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Rumpelstiltskin have fun naming their children. </p>
<p>Belle was born to be a Mum and Rumpel really likes being a Papa, so yeah, I think they'd have a nice soccer team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Names

**Honour:**

Their first child, a daughter, they name Honour. Belle says the name represents her own strength to honour her agreement to go with Rumpel. Rumpel laughs and says she’s simply trying to circumvent with a name, what growing up with a father like him will do to their child.

**Rose:**

Their second child, born when Honour has just passed a year old, is named Rose. Belle, looking worn out but quite content, says it’s because their courtship began with a Rose. She is rather less content when Rumpel reveals that that had been Gaston, whom he’d enchanted.

**Will:**

Their third child is Will. It isn’t short for William, Belle insists, it’s just plain Will. Since both his parent have rather a lot of it. Rumpel sniggers and says that’s because she couldn’t, in good conscience, name the baby ‘Stubborn’.

**Mercy:**

Their fourth child is Mercy. Belle declares that the name is for the fact that he has learned mercy. Rumpel says it’s her way of saying that maybe for is enough.

**Maurice:**

Their fifth child is Maurice. Belle simply looks smug and Rumpel can’t talk her out of it. Moe looks rather smug and well and father and daughter have never looked more alike.

**Honesty:**

Their sixth child is Honesty. Belle giggles and Rumpel pouts, saying that now he knows she’s just being mean.

**Wolf** :

Their seventh and final, Belle swears she means it this time, is named Wolf, in honor of Belle’s dearest friend, and Wolf’s not-fairy-godmother, Ruby.

**Garnet:**

Only Wolf was apparently hiding his little sister behind him so they actually have eight children.


End file.
